I'll Never Let You Go
by XxAlicePotterCullenxX
Summary: What would happen if Edward never left Bella in NM? Would this ever work out? Would there love last forever? ...read to find out *RE-WRITTEN*
1. Chapter One

EPOV

**_Chapter one_**

I walked towards our room, where Alice had told me I would find Bella. I was hoping to see her after my hunt. She didn't want to come along, and had told me to go ahead with Emmett and Jasper.

_'Edward, Bella needs you. She seems upset about something. I'm not sure and she says she doesn't want to talk about it, but Edward I thin-' before_ she finished thinking, I was already upstairs.

Slowly, I opened the door to our bedroom. Bella was sitting there, with a faceless expression. Why did she look this way? What could be bothering her?

She looked zoned out. She was surely more alert then all of us and would have noticed my presence in the room, but she didn't move. Would even acknowledge my return? Usually she would come running down the stairs, and embrace me in one of her passionate kisses or hugs; but today everything was different.

I stepped closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. We looked out the window-not that that would help me see why she was like this- at each of the rain drops as they hit the glass. From her face, I could tell that she was still lost in her thoughts. I wish I could see what was concerning her. Maybe if she allowed me, I could be of assistance.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. This was clearly all my fault. She wasn't happy with me. This was all because of me. I truly am a monster. I knew the day would come when she would regret all of this.

One of her hands reached up to touch my cheek. I opened my eyes as she traced my features. My hand cupped her face as I looked into her eyes. Her face was the same one I remembered. Excepting her dark chocolate colored eyes, which were now a light topaz. The only thing I could see was sadness. She tried to conceal those feelings by looking away, but I knew her better than that.

What could I do to make this better for my angel? I caressed her cheek with my other hand, and pulled her closer to me, taking in her sweet scent.

"I'm glad your back," Bella said, and pulled away from my grasp to give me a kiss. "I missed you." She added when as her head rested on my chest again.

I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered. "I missed you as well. More than you can ever imagine." She smiled.

I took her to our bed--which of course she thought was unnecessary, because now that she was a vampire too, there was no need for it—which reminded me of our human past. I wouldn't change our past for anything. I set her on my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned so that both of our foreheads were touching, and looked straight into her amber eyes. The fact that when she was human, I couldn't read her thoughts slightly amused me now because, I could read them, but only when she allowed me to. It was even more difficult and a tad frustrating now.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked. Her eyes focused on mine. "Bella, Alice told me--"

"Well, what a surprise," she said, slightly annoyed, and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Edward. You're here, and that makes everything better then fine." She hid her face in my neck.

"Bella-" I cupped her face so that she would be looking at me. "-I can tell when something is wrong. Please just tell me." I pled. I waited patiently as always for her to tell me. "You can tell me anything" I added.

"I know." she answered.

"So, will you tell me?" I asked, hating to see her like this. The way she looked at me tore me apart. I traced her features with one of my fingers. I knew this wasn't going to take away whatever was bothering her, but I wanted her to let me in; to allow me to help her. I knew she suppressed things, so I wouldn't get worried, but not telling me only made it worse.

She sighed and finally spoke, "I miss Charlie." There was so much pain and sadness in her voice. She wouldn't be like this if I had never allowed her to come with me and my family. I should have never agreed. I should have left her. Her life would have been much better if I had never let her fall in love with me. She could have lived a normal life with her father. Probably would have found someone that loved her back-though I doubt it would ever compare to the love I have for my Bella-someone less selfish than I.

"Edward," she said in her angelic voice.

Everything about her was angelic; her smile; face; eyes. Absolutely all about her was Angelic and perfect.

"Edward," I focused my eyes on hers, on every-single detail on her face. "Don't beat yourself up." Here I thought that I was the mind reader. I looked away. I didn't want her to read my eyes. I had done enough. She took both of her delicate and indestructible hands, and placed them on each side of my face, tilting it so that I would look at her, "Love, I made that choice. I wanted to come along. I wanted to be here. With you." How could she be blaming herself for this? This all could have been simply avoided by me. "I chose this life..." she trailed of for a moment, and continued, "...it's just...I-I left him without a warning-" she put her head down and in a low whisper, "--Just like Renee had done to him so many years ago. Charlie was probably devastated when he read the note I left him."

That was the day I made the worst decision in my life. I had tried to leave Bella. It was also the day that I proved everyone, even myself how, selfish I really was.

_I drove to Bella's house, and waited for her there._

_"I have to do this. I have to leave her. Let her go before I put her in more danger than I already have." I repeated over and over. What happened with James, and now with Jasper was more than enough reason to leave. I had to protect her._

_When she finally arrived home, I walked to her took her bag and put it back on the seat. "Come for a walk with me," I tried my best not to sound like I was broken. I didn't wait for an answer; I just took her hand and led the way. We walked into the woods, which were still close to the house, and stopped a few feet off the trail. I could feel her tense. I leaned against a tree as she said, "Okay, let's talk."_

_I took a deep breath. I had no idea how I was going to tell her; might as well start with the truth. "Bella, we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." This was the best I could do. I didn't want to hurt her more._

_She was in deep thought, and almost whispered, "When you say we-"_

_She looked confused. I don't think she understood what I was saying. I tried my best to keep my face expressionless, as I replied, "I mean my family and myself." It took her a few minutes before she spoke again. I waited patiently, until she was ready._

_"Okay, I'll come with you." There was nothing else I would want more in this world, but this was for her own safety._

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." I told her._

_"Where you are is the right place for me." She was so damn stubborn. Why can't she just make this easier for her; for both of us?_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." I stayed quiet for a moment. How could she think that I was the best? I was no good for her. She could do so much better than me. If it weren't for me, James would never have attacked, and Jasper would have never threatened her life._

_Bella walked a few steps toward me and I felt myself going weaker. Just tell her to forget what you just said. Tell her you'll stay. Having her this close made it more difficult for me to continue with the act. If she only knew what she was doing to me. I had to do this. It was for Bella's own good. I kept telling myself these things repeatedly, but every-single particle of me was screaming, 'don't do this. Not to her.'_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You...don't...want me?" Please Bella; don't make this harder than it already is._

_ It took all the strength to next say, "No."_

_She fell on her knees and started crying. I moved so I could get her up, but stopped myself. "Edward, you promised. You promised you would stay. You promised." I couldn't stand watching her like this. I went to take her in my arms and held her tight. "You promised Edward. You promised." She repeated, now sobbing, tears streaming down her beautiful face._

_"I know..." Trash this plan. I couldn't live without her. I needed her in my life, like she needed me in hers. I couldn't do this to either of us. It was too painful._

_"Edward, I love you. I want to go wherever you do. I don't think I could ever survive without you." She whispered, sobbing in my arms._

_"I too love you, but Bella don't make this harder for us. It is for the best."_

_"The best for whom? For me, Edward? Do you think that if you vanish my life is going to normal? That I'm going to forget about you, and move on with my life?!"_

_"Bella--" My resistance was crumbling._

_"No, Edward, nothing is going to be better. Nothing is going to change what I feel for you right here," She took my hand and placed it where her heart was. I felt the beats go faster. "Not even time. Every time you're near me, this is what happens. My heart only beats for you, and no one else. Without you Edward Cullen, I would die. I'm going with you, and don't tell me I can't, because I will come along anyway." In her deep brown eyes I could see that she wasn't lying._

_That's when she got me. I couldn't leave her. 'She needs you to stay with her.' My subconscious told me. I just nodded and hugged her tighter. If anything were to happen to her because of me, I would never forgive myself. "Bella, you're positive you want to do this? I don't want you to do something because of me."_

_"Edward. I'm sure. I want to go where ever you are. Plus, my mind is made up-"_

_"But--"_

_Placing a finger over my lips, she declared, "Whatever you say or do won't change that. It is my choice."_

_We ran back to the house, and Bella began to write on a piece of paper she found on top of her night stand. "Edward, help me pack please. Charlie is on his way...I don't want him to see me leave... I don't think I could handle it."_

_ I was done packing by the time she folded her note. I carried her case downstairs, and placed it in the trunk of the Volvo. I saw her crying looking at a picture of her and Charlie._

_"Bella, don't do this to yourself." Wiping her tears away she turned around and hugged me. "I'll be fine. Promise" I hugged her closer to me, and kissed her forehead. I knew how painful this was for her, but I couldn't live without her._

_Placing her note on the kitchen table we walked out. She glanced back at the house and walked slowly to the Volvo as I held the door for her._

"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Edward, don't apologize. I knew what the outcome would be."

"Bella I-"

"No. Please-" she said, firmly putting her hand over my mouth. "-stop blaming yourself." How could I not? I could have just left, or tried to stop her falling for me. She wouldn't be like this right now.

I looked at her as she gazed into my eyes. They bore into mine. I leaned in, and kissed her softly, but passionately on the lips. This always seemed to relax her and put her at peace. Sadly this was all I could do for her right now; make her feel comfortable, and most of all, loved.

When our lips parted a little, I breathed, "I think we should head downstairs. The family is waiting for us." I stood up, with her in my arms, not ending our kiss. Her hands were still around my neck and her lips on mine. She manage to whisper, "Edward,"

I didn't want to brake the kiss again so I responded with a, "hmmm?"

"Let's go downstairs. They're waiting for us."

"Well, they can wait a little longer. It's been two days. I'm sure they'll understand," Bella gave me a peck on the lips, and replied," I know, but we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Fine." I was on my way out when she stopped me.

"Edward,"

"What?"

"I can walk down the stairs without tripping, and killing myself now...I'm unbreakable, you know." she teased.

I chuckled, and said, "Well, it is going to take some getting use to." She smiled as I put her down.

"Thank you." Wrapping her arms around my neck, I placed my hands around her waist and leaned for another kiss. I pulled away to take in all her beauty, and asked, "Shall we?" She gave me a breathtaking smile, took my hand, and walked down the stairs. Everyone was there; all eyes upon us.


	2. Chapter Two

EPOV

_**Chapter two**_

_No, you're nuts! What's wrong with you? We can't go back there. Not now. Because of her we had to leave. We aren't doing this again Edward! _Rosalie thought_._

I held on Bella's hand tighter, and concentrated on what Carlisle had to say. "Bella is one of us. Part of this family. She is a Cullen. Do I need to remind any of you that we are always behind each other, supporting one another? Right now Bella needs us." He told us firmly, in a calm voice. The way only he and Esme could do.

He was about to speak again, when I interjected. "We don't _all _need to go back to Forks. Bella and I could go on our own." I struggled to keep myself calm, Rosalie was irritating me right now, so I took a deep breath and continued, "I understand that some of you--" I said, glaring at Rosalie. "Were beginning to like this place as much as Forks. Therefore, there is no need for all of you to come along with us. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning with Bella."

I felt Bella squeeze my hand slightly, and I turned to face her. In almost a whisper she said, "I'll go by myself."

"Bella-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine; I can control myself, if that is what worries you."

"That's non-sense, Bella," Alice called out as she flew to Bella's side. "You're definitely going nuts if you believe we'll let you go by yourself. We would never let you do something stupid like that. You're my sister and I love you very much, just like the others." She gave her best smile, and added, "Plus, even if you tried to leave by yourself, which is impossible, I see us _all _right behind you. We love you, Bella." Alice hugged her, and Bella smiled back.

I love my dear sister Alice. If I couldn't get into Bella's thick skull, I knew she could. Unfortunately, Bella's stubbornness carried over into her vampire life.

Bella sighed in defeat, and said, "Okay."

"Yea! I knew I could convince you." Alice turned to face everyone. "Well, everyone time to pack up. Road trip to Forks!" We all stood up to do as Alice had said. The only one that wasn't at all happy with this plan was Rosalie. She stormed out of the room, and Emmett followed. Alice pivoted around to face Bella again, and asked, "You will come with me right?" Bella looked me in the eyes, and I smiled back. She rested her head on my chest and said, "Okay, Alice I'll ride with you." She could never say no to those topaz puppy eyes.

Alice jumped up and down and took Bella into her arms to hug her. "You are the best sister ever!"

I interrupted her with a fake cough, and pulled Bella back to me; wrapping my arms around her, and giving her a long kiss on the cheek. "But I'm driving."

"Fine." She scowled. Bella and I chuckled. We were done packing and ready to go.

Carlisle was on the phone, talking with the manager of the hospital he was currently working in, apologizing for his unexpected leave.

I opened the door for Bella and Alice to get in the Volvo. _Edward this is unfair. I wanted to take my porch and drive. You're a terrible brother. _She thought.

I chuckled, and turned to tell her that she could get to drive the Volvo the other half of the way. With that she smiled again, and started babbling about stopping at the mall, and buying some things we might need. It was hard saying no to Alice's whims.

I walked towards driver seat and buckled up--which was really a habit now. I was so used to doing this because of Bella that I kept doing that even though there was no need for it really. Jasper was sitting on the passenger seat, and looked over at me.

_Everything is going to be good, man._ He said to me. I nodded, and gave him a faint smile. I was really scared for Bella. Who knows how this will affect her.

Everyone was ready to go. Rosalie and Emmett were driving her M3, while Carlisle and Esme were planning things in the Mercedes.

I snuck a peek at Bella through the rear view mirror. She was giggling at something Alice was telling her. I loved seeing her this way; smiling and being care free. She looked happy. Looking at Bella made me see, once again, that the only thing that mattered in my life was this beautiful creature.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Both Alice and Bella shouted, and collapsed into giggles.

"Teenagers." Jasper retorted. Almost simultaneously, both Alice and Bella stuck their tongues out. We couldn't control our laughter; we exploded. Rosalie was annoyed, and just wanted to get this idiotic trip over with. After we were prepared, we began driving south. We were on our way to Forks, Washington.

I wondered how Charlie would react when he saw that my family was back...with his, now vampire, daughter. I would know how he felt when he saw me. He had right to hate me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

It took us three days to arrive. We would have been here days before, if Alice hadn't insisted on stopping almost at every store between destinations. She _claimed _we needed everything she bought, but Jasper and I were in high doubt of that.

Holding the door for Bella and Alice, they stepped out. We all stood in front of the house. All the memories came back to me. Bella's first meeting my family; Bella's first time in my room; her 18th birthday. It didn't take me long to realized they weren't _my_ memories. They were Bella's. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her close to me. I rarely got a glimpse of her mind - mostly because she thought it was better to hide certain memories from me. I ran my fingers through her hair, and sighed.

"Home sweet home," Alice said, breaking the ice in her exited pixie-like voice. Rosalie gave her a look. If looks could kill, Alice would be a goner. I chuckled.

Bella turned to face me and I tightened my arms around her. "Ready love?"

_Ready as I'll ever be._ She thought.

"Shall we?" I breathed in her ear, and she shook her head. Arms still wrapped around her waist, we walked inside the house.

_Nothing a little cleaning can't fix_. Esme decided. The house was covered in dust. It had been a little more than three years since we were here last.

"Okay everyone, I'll take over the kitchen and the living room. You do the rest." In less than five minutes the house was spotless, and we were all sitting around the glass dining table.

Bella spoke before everyone else, "I would like to go tonight."

"Bella," Carlisle interjected. "I know you can't wait to see Charlie, but first we must discuss whether we are going to tell him the entire truth."

"I understand."

Carlisle had a point. We couldn't just walk in after four years without an explanation. We had to tell Charlie the truth, or at least something believable.

As long as Bella was by my side, it didn't matter if the whole world found out who the Cullens really were. However, it was something that the rest of the family would rather not risk. Carlisle had worked hard to keep us a secret for long, so we could fit in the world that we no longer belonged to.

I took Bella's hand into my own. I knew this was going to be another long discussion. Everyone was disquieted. "Okay let's start with Cons..." Carlisle began.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it!**

**...I know some might have read this chapter before...I just had to edit it a bit =]**

**...Reviews??? **


	3. Chapter Three

BPOV

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Okay let's start with Cons..." Carlisle began._

"If we tell Charlie about the vampire world, his life could be put at risk. Carlisle, you know more than anyone in this room what the Volturi are capable of." Rosalie stated. I was confused. Who are the Volturi? and what did they have to do with us telling Charlie about our condition?

"Yes Rosalie, but we know that Charlie wouldn't tell anyone." Edward argued.

"I have another pro," Alice claimed, "If we tell him, he could see Bella more often. If Bella didn't tell Charlie, it would only confuse him more. Maybe not now, but when we have to leave again he won't understand."

"She could contact him by letters, phone calls…anything else. There are many methods. He'll understand that eventually. Bella is married to Edward after all. She _has _to be with her husband." Rosalie fired back.

"Yes, you might be right about that. Maybe it's not best for him to know now, but we must agree that he has to know in the future. He _is_ her father after all, and he needs to know the truth. I know he will find out in the near future, but I'm not sure when." Alice responded. Did they realize that this was my choice? That I was standing right next to them? I don't think they did.

"Bella dear, what are your thoughts." Esme asked.

"Well, I agree with Alice, but I also believe that Charlie doesn't have to know what we are this moment. I think I should first see his reaction to return. However, I believe that Charlie would take the news better if he found out from one of us." I said. Everyone was looking and it made me nervous. I hated the attention, but right now I had to deal with it.

"I think you are right Bella. For now we will keep it to ourselves. We must see his reaction, and explain everything later." Esme said. I knew she understood what I was going through and how though it was for me to be away from my family for so long.

"I guess we can agree with that. Any objections?" Nobody said anything. "Then it is settled. We won't tell Charlie about vampires until we feel he is ready to receive the news." Carlisle declared.

Before everyone could walk away, I needed one more question answered. "Carlisle, who are the Volturi? Why would Charlie's life be in danger if he finds out about our world?" All eyes were on me again. Maybe I should have asked another time. No, this was the time to ask. I needed to know if Charlie or the Cullens would be in danger from my decision.

"The Volturi are the rulers of our kind. They've created rules for us to follow so that we may live in peace among the humans. They are the wisest of our kind. This is due to their many centuries of knowledge. They would do anything to prevent human knowledge of our existence in this world. Their number one rule, so to speak, is about not letting people know about vampires."

"So, you believe that if we let Charlie know, the Volturi might find out and hunt us?"

"Bella, the chance for that happening is slim. It's only one person. I know that Charlie wouldn't tell anyone, so it would be safe." Edward looked straight into my eyes and assured me that, "If that were the case we wouldn't allow it. We will keep him safe. I Promise."

I nodded, not wanting to further the discussion. I just wanted to see Charlie. I wanted to tell him that I love him. But after this, I began to doubt if that was the right thing to do. Supposing that Rosalie was right, about the Volturi, could I risk Charlie's life or any of the Cullens'.

"What are we going to advise of Charlie if he asks? Obviously telling him what we are is _not _an option at the moment." Esme asked, trying to clear the awkward silence.

Everyone again was looking at me for the answer. "I don't know. I guess I have to talk to him and avoid telling him that we are vampires."

"Of course." Carlisle agreed. I nodded, up and tried my best to smile at them. I was afraid. Scared to death about everything that could happen.

I knew Edward could sense it. He leaned and gave me a kiss. "Don't worry love. I'll be right next to you." I shook my head and kissed him again.

I noticed that Rosalie wasn't very content with what we have decided. I didn't have to read minds or have the power to know how she was feeling to comprehend that. I saw her rise from the table, and walk to the garage. Before Emmet went to follow her, he stopped, gave me a tight hug, and whispered, "Love you sis."

Esme and Carlisle told me that everything was going to be fine, and walked hand in hand to Carlisle's office.

I looked up at Edward, who was beside me at the moment, and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear, "Can we see him today?"

"If that is what you wish." He responded, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I nodded and smiled, this time genuinely, and hugged him.

"Whenever you guys are ready we can go. Jasper and I will wait in the car." A too familiar, excited voice announced. I was afraid to turn around and view the face that went with the voice.

I sighed in defeat, and walked with Edward to the car. "Why was it so hard to ask Alice to mind her own business?"

I heard Edward chuckle and tell me "Because she is Alice. There is no other explanation." I hadn't realized that I was thinking out loud, and laughed too.

We got into the Volvo, where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the back seat. I sat on the passenger side, and looked over at Edward. He took my hand and squeezed it a little before entwining my fingers with his. It relaxed me a tad.

We arrived at my old house in record time. Seeing Edward drive this fast still frightened me to death. Jasper held the car door open for Alice while Edward and still sat in the Volvo. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward asked.

"Positive." I lied. He slid off his seat to open the door for me; always the gentlemen.

Walking hand in hand, we approached the house. I was about to back out and shout, _"Retreat! Abort_ _mission!"_ When Edward suggested that I should relax.

"Are you sure Edward? What if Charlie hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me?" I began to tearlessly weep.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Love calm down. Charlie doesn't hate you. Right now, he is thinking about you." He kissed my cheek tenderly.

"He will forgive you Bella." Alice promised me.

I was a little confident about what I was about to do. After so many years, I was finally back and, going to see Charlie. I would obtain his forgiveness, even if I have to beg for it. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and walked with Edward to the door, placing one of my hands on the knob. All the memories that had haunted me for so long swarmed though my head at this moment.


	4. Chapter Four

MRSBellaCullenBlack

5 stories, 1 series

Logout

help

my account

home

browse & read

write & share

βeta

forum

Text Size Large SizeMedium SizeSmall Size Color Scheme Black SchemeWhite SchemeGrey SchemePaper Scheme Add to Favourites

I'll Never Let You Go

**Summary:**  
Both Bella and Edward have lived happily together for years. Or so they thought. Now everything seems different. Bella seems distant And Edward begins to doubt if what he did was the best for Bella, for both. Maybe this wasn't what Bella really wanted after all... And maybe Edward staying with Bella wasn't the right choice... ~~*~~ This is the story of what could have happened if Edward never left Bella. ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~NM-AU~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~ [banner made by -ME- ] ***- CHAPTER SEVEN is being validated -*** [Something Terrible is about to happen...] Read to find out what... *****Story status: hiatus.**[10/09]**

**Notes: so since its been soooo long since my last update, its only fair I summarize what has happened until this point;**

**Bella has been feeling a bit different for a while and the cullens realize is that she misses her old life, specially her dad, Charlie. They all have a discussion in which Rose was the only one that didn't agree( of course ) and are now back in forks after 4 long years. Edward is willing to do anything in his hands to make Bella happy. That same night they arrived at Forks, Bella goes with Edward to see Charlie...dun dun duuuun **

* * *

Chapter Four

BPOV

"He will forgive you Bella." Alice had promised me.

I was a slightly confident about what I was about to do. After so many years, I was finally back and going to see Charlie. I would obtain his forgiveness, even if I have to beg for it. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and walked with Edward to the door, placing one of my hands on the knob. All the memories that had haunted me for so long swarmed though my head at this moment... ... ...The first day I moved in; our first cooked dinner. I know that he was not a man of showing his feelings, but I knew he was proud of me and loved me.

Memories of Renee leaving a night after they fought swarmed my brain. She had taken everything with her. Everything, including his heart. I will never forget his face as my mother and I got into the cab. I waved goodbye not sure of what was going on, but I soon realized that I might never see him again. The summers I used to spend with him were sad as well when it came to saying goodbye. I could always see the hurt coursing through his dark eyes.

All this made me realize that I did the same exact thing and made it worse. I don't know if he would ever forgive what I did to him. I hope he does. I began to sob again. It was hard now to cry and have no tears wash away all the feelings, memories, remorse. After a few seconds it was all gone. I calmed down enough to not walk in and not collapse.

I finally build up the courage to knock on the door. No one answered. I tried to focus on my hearing and waited to hear movement. I heard the television on, and a heartbeat. Someone, hopefully Charlie, was here! He probably didn't here me knock so I tried again. Nothing.

I was beginning to get tense. I turned to see that his cruiser was parked outside, so he must be here. I placed my hand on the doorknob to turn it, and found out that the door wasn't locked. Maybe I just broke it. I can't help my strength sometimes. I walked in and could still hear the heartbeat. It was coming from upstairs.

I looked around and everything was the same way I remembered, except the place was filthy. The dishes in the kitchen were all piled up to over flowing. He probably hasn't washed them for days. I turn to the small living room and found that he wasn't watching the television.

I had to do this. I turned and faced Edward and told him to stay there while I go upstairs to speak to Charlie.

"Bella,"

"Please Edward, I just need to talk to him one on one and I'll bring him down stairs so that we can all explain." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and made my way up.

The beats of Charlie's heart were getting louder and louder. I knew I was close to him. Before I continued to his room, I saw the door of what use to be my room open. Surprisingly it wasn't as messy as the others. All my books where piled neatly one on top of the other. My ancient computer was in the same place. I also noticed that the note I had left him the day I took off was laying on the night stand. Right there I wanted to cry over what I had done, but, maybe he didn't take it as bad as I did. Maybe he was fine and had forgotten about me.

This would be good. Yet I feel an aching feeling that if that was to be true I have lost him forever.

I walked out of the room and continued to walk to his. What I saw broke my -now dead- heart apart. Charlie was on sitting on his bed, looking at a picture. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His hair was a total mess and he let his beard hide his full lips. He was wearing a gray shirt and his uniform pants. This wasn't the Charlie I remembered. What had I done? Was he like this because of me?

I had a strong urge to walk in and hug him, tell him I'm sorry and beg for his forgiveness. The only thing stopping me from doing that was my fear. I was afraid to look him in the eye. I was afraid of him pushing me away, not that I don't deserve that or anything else, but it would all hurt too much. What could I possibly tell him? How would I react to seeing him again? Would I be able to control myself? This was all overwhelming.

For a moment I thought I lost my voice when I heard something escape from my lips, "Dad?"

"Oh great! Now I'm hearing her voice. I am officially nuts." He grumbled.

I flew across the room, again unable to control myself, and hugged him his back still facing me. "No dad. You're not hearing things. It's me. Bella." I let him go slightly and he turned. What I saw in his eyes was a look I was all too familiar with.

* * *

yay! chapter 4 finally!

**Now what would Charlie's reaction to seeing his daughter after so long be? (probably the same reaction u guys would have to seeing an update...Hope its a good reaction..anyhooo)**

**Would he forgive Bella for leaving him? **

**Dun DUn DUUUUUNNN**

**Chapter 5 is going to be in Bella's POV**

I'm sorry guys, I'm the worst wit updates . ..its been how long?...yeah =/

Hope you still like reading this story. I'll try my best to update more often.

Please review! let me know what you think!

Next chapter is completed (I have a few more chapters completed just going through some editing and all...)

anyhow, so I would posted it soon! like in a week? or maybe less ^_^...

Anyhooo, sorry for the long A/N


End file.
